tangled
by kelleeraytreaty
Summary: not related to disneys tangled! just sayin. this is of a girl and how she and her family is unknowingly tangled with our fave characters and she finds out by saving a very popular little boy
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue:_

_I came to concussions but I was dazed I didn't know what exactly had happened but I remembered a few things clearly, I was being attacked by the enemy after stopping him from following through with his plans, and he had me pinned by my throat against the dining halls high beams, sword ready to slice my throat, i realized i was going to die here and now and couldn't help but notice i wasnt afraid anymore, not of fighting, not of facing my fears, and not of i realized that it was because i was doing the one good thing i had done since i can remember, my job, saving people, hunting criminals, my REAL familys business. but as soon as was accepting death the man was pulled off of me and his flailing feet sent me tumbling off the rafter. _

chapter 1: many months earlier

I was cold and alone I thought to myself, but then again I thought being alone was a blessing compared to being with the man who was supposed to care for me and protect me, but instead made it his life hobby to put me in pain, my father. I got up stretching my cramped legs and arms, I looked around and noticed even in the early morning light it was snowing outside my little makeshift shelter I had built the previous night. no wonder it was cold I thought to myself. I crawled out careful to make sure my knees didn't touch the wet snow and get my leggings all wet. I looked out onto the path and satisfied no one was coming i pulled my grey cloak hood over my pale skin and light brown hair to hide my distinguishing blue eyes. I walked down the path hoping to get to a small town soon so I could try to get a decent meal. I walked on for about 20 or so minuets and came to a small town on an outskirt of a fief just outside Redmont. I wasnt real sure what this fief was called i just knew the main Arluen fiefs from m geography classes I was forced to endure back at that place I used to call my home. I went into the inn making my self as unobtrusive as possible I went to the bar and asked for a meal, reassuring I would pay and held out a few coins. the bartender looked at me uncaring, "get lost girl, that scrap money wont get you a spare bone" he told me I grimaced as my stomach picked that moment to growl bar tender chuckled and moved away, I started to make my way to the door when suddenly I heard some one calling telling me to wait. i turned and a young man was at the bar talking to the unkind bar tender, the man was tall and obviously fit due to his well muscled physique he had sandy blonde hair a defined jaw line and clean-shaven chin. he was wearing light chain mail and had a sword hung from his belt. "ill pay for the girls meal" I heard him say to the bartender he took out two gold coins and placed them on the table the bartenders eyes opened in surprise as well as mine. he gestured for me to come over with his hand. I was speechless people had never been kind to me and this man who had never met me in my life just willingly went out of his way for me, why what was in this for him. i noticed I was staring and just nodded my head and thanked him multiple times over. " don't mention it kid" he told me. just then the bartender brought out a steaming plate of steak and vegetables with some coffee. "um do u have any honey, for the coffee" I asked. he grunted and brought me honey. the blonde man chuckled I turned my head "what" I asked "nothing, just i think you and some of my friends would get along if you use honey in coffee." he replied. I thought about this and turned to eat my meal and he turned and walked out of the inn. I finished my meal and strode out of the inn ready to find a place to hunker down for the mid day. when I heard a scream. it sounded as if it was coming from a small child and i unthinkingly started running to the spot it came from.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran and slowed as I heard arguing. I paused to settle my heart rate my hand instinctively reaching for my saxe i had stolen from my father when I ran. I knew how to use it due to lessons at the castle. I peeked around the corner and saw 2 men attacking a young boy who couldn't be older than 6. he was crouched on the ground as the men argued. one was big and tattooed he was obviously the brawn of the operation the other was obviously the brains he was scrawny but still well muscled and in some ways still seemed more menacing than the bully boy. "we can't hurt him to bad or we wont ever get the money" brains said "hes a little brat who needs to be taught a lesson " brawn argued back issuing a painful kick to the ribs to the young boy who gave a cry of pain and fear. I decided i had sen enough I stepped out and light on my feet and swiftly ran up to the brawns as he would be hardest to stake down drawing my saxe I leapt and came down with all my body weight hilt first into his temple knocking him out instantly I spun on my heel and elbowed up at brains catching him under the chin and sprawling him back. he regained control and lunged tackling me and holding my wrist with my knife. his grip was like iron and he picked me up and threw me on the ground he drew his sword and was ready to strike I kicked up and released it from his grip it fell and I grabbed it spinning it to where the blade was up at my attacker. he couldn't stop himself once her realized and dove chest down onto the sword killing him instantly. he bled all over me and I pushed his body off of me shaking at the thought of killing someone. I looked up and saw the quivering little boy "its alright, I wont hurt you" I assured him. "I know, you saved me" he replied and he rushed and gave me a hug around the neck. I pulled him from me not wanting the spilled blood on him too. "where are u from" I asked "redmont fief" he relplied "my name is daniel" he added. "mines Caitlin" I replied "well lets say we get you home" I said and with that me and daniel started towards Redmont we couldn't walk the whole way so i liberated two horses on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

We rode together with Daniel in front of me I was holding onto him as he slept . Leaning against me for support. I estimated it would be about and hour before reaching it would be good for the bot to get some sleep. I neglected the fact that I too was only 6 years older than him and had gone through the same ordeal as him. I rode in companionable silence and I wondered about the boy and his family and if he had a real family, one who cared for him and missed him and would have payed that ransom no matter how high the cost, a loving mother and father, a family not like mine a horrible excuse for a father a deceased mother who was my only source of protection from him and a castle I was supposed to be able to roam about in but instead was locked in a room all alone. I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the hustle and bustle of a town we came over the crest of a hill and I involuntary reined in the horse , it was a beautiful sight a little seemingly perfect town and a magnificent castle on a hill the days fading sun was setting a red tint on the shining stone of the soaring towers.

"Redmont" I whispered as if I didn't want to disturb the peace. Daniel roused out of his sleep by the stop of our rhythmic gate and the barely audible tone of my voice. He looked up at me with big and curious brown eyes.

" look" I told him gesturing to the town and castle. His entire body lit up I was assuming from the recognition he was home.

"we are here!" Daniel yelled excitedly.

"yes we're here" I told him "now, how do we get you home?" Daniel led me through the town and I was getting some weird looks and I was worried. I looked around then at myself and realized my torso and blouse was covered in dried blood. I decided it would be best to stay on the outskirts of the path. Daniel pointed me to a trail that led from the town and into a forest. We stayed on a small game trail and finally we emerged into a clearing with a small cabin in it. I realized this scene looked familiar and I searched my mind for the scene. As realization came to me I was shocked that it was a rangers cabin!

Daniel jumped off of the horse and ran up to the verandah and I caught up to him and pulled him back. From my fathers classes rangers were foul killers and horrible people, but I never took his word for anything so why should I now. I knocked on the door and it swung open a tall petite blonde woman was standing there with bright silvery gray eyes I was about to talk when Daniel pushed past me

"mamma!" he exclaimed as he ran into her arms

"Daniel?" the said surprised the embraced each other and she called a young man into the room he must have been Daniels father they had the same features hair, nose and bright curious brown eyes.

"will this girl has brought Daniel back." she told him he looked at me with gratitude then concern

"are you ok?" he asked gesturing to my shirt.  
"oh yes im fine really... Its uh, its not mine." I explained

"well come inside" will told me. I entered and took in the simple arrangements the little cabin was small but cozy with a table and chairs a small kitchen and living areas. I noticed the small vases of wild flowers , they brought a certain comfortableness to the room.

"whats your name " will was asking me,I had sat on the chair in the living area and he was crouched in front of me .

"uh Caitlin, Caitlin O'Ca,.. uh Caitlin that's my name." I stumbled hoping he didn't notice my stumble.

"Well Caitlin im will, this is Alyss and im sure you have met Daniel" gesturing to his son and wife in turn.

" its nice to meet you" I said

"we cant thank you enough for helping Daniel" Alyss started

I cut her off "please don't thank me, Its nothing."

"well it was obviously something judging by your shirt." will said gesturing to my bloody blouse. "mind telling us what happened?" he asked not unkindly. I took a deep breath and told them everything, from walking out of the inn to ending up here.


	4. Chapter 4

After I was done with the story Will was visibly angry, and I couldn't blame him if my son was stolen by obviously some one I knew and obviously had fought before, and was held for ransom and treated maliciously and harmfully, as you could tell from the bruised eye and cut lip Daniel now sported.

"thank you" will said flatly, obviously still trying to control his anger.

"darling would ou like some coffee?" his wife asked

"yes please and don't forg-"

"et the honey" she finished for him. i chuckled, he turned to me

"do you want any coffee?" he offered

"yes please" I replied with enthusiasm, "and uh may i have some honey for it too?" i asked

"of corse" will said "you could make a fine ranger if that's the way you think" he told me cheerfully. Alyss came around with the mugs and we all took appreciative sips of the soothing drink.

"well where do you live, we should probably be getting you home" will offered

"uh well I mean you don't have to give me a lift" I replied hoping that would satisfy him. it didn't.

"I think I do you saved my son" he replied "so where do you live I should at least return you home to your family"

"I don't really have a home,"I blurted out "or a family for that matter" I added under my breath

"oh" will said a little stumped at this twist, he couldn't just leave me out in the cold. " well would you and your family like to stay here for a while?" he offered

again with people being so nice to me i thought,"uh if ou mean my family of me ,myself,and I, no I would hate to impose" I told him

"it wont be imposing if we offered, and what do you mean, don't you have any parents?" he continued

"no" I replied flatly "no they are dead."

"oh im sorry for your loss" he said kind of melancholy

"don't be" I told him

"well either way your staying till you get your strength back and a new shirt too" he told me and his tone left no room for arguing.

"daddy will Caitlin stay forever?" Daniel asked

"hmm I don't know son why don't you think about it while you get ready for bed" will answered in the way all parents would.

"you too, Alyss will lend you some sleeping clothes you can sleep out here or in the room with Danny if you want."

"thank you " I replied "out here will be fine" Alyss went to get me my change of clothes.

"oh I have some friends coming by in the morning so don't be startled if you wake up and others are here" will told me

"sure thing" I replied as I went to the wash-house to change and wash up.

when I got back to the living room i noticed a pillow and blankets set out forme on the couch. I smiled and crawled under them, reflecting on the events of the past few days, and realizing I hadn't been this warm since I couldn't remember when, and with that I faded off into sleep .


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to slight noise in the kitchen, I could hear two voices they both sounded vaguely familiar but it wasn't Will or his families voices, I slowly sat up and looked around as I looked in the kitchen I saw someone I never wanted to see again. he had the black slightly grey hair the same facial features, my heart froze 'how did he find me' I thought I fell off backwards on the couch and I guess that caught their attention they came around the couch and i backed up swiftly, I was about to scream when I noticed the other man. he had blonde hair a defined jaw and a clean-shaven chin but he wasn't wearing his chain mail. it as the man who bought me my meal in the in. he couldn't be in relations with my father, I looked again at "my father" and realized there were differences, this man was slimmer, and had more of a pepper grey hair and it was sloppily cut, maybe with a knife, and his eyes were different they weren't a brown that was almost black , with hatred and malice they were simply an intriguing dark this man, even though he bears an uncanny resemblance was not my father.

I sat up feeling a little foolish, "hi my names Caitlin, im a friend of wills" I told them

Horace answered "wait I know you"

"yes" I replied "you were kind and bought me my meal at the inn almost a week back."

recognition spread on his face "oh yea, I remember"

"thank you by the way" I said

"don't mention it I know if I went with out food even for a day I would be miserable" he joked with me

"Horace if you went without food for an hour you would be miserable" the other man interjected. Horace as i now knew his name seemed to think about this and answered with "well be that as it may the fact stands, im hungry, i'm sad, ok?"

"so your names Horace?" I asked " I never got to learn it at the inn."

"yep i'm Horace and this old grouch would be halt"

'halt?' I thought 'why do i know that name' then it came to me my father always talked about a treacherous brother named halt whom tried to take the throne from him, could this be the same halt? it would explain the resemblance, but my father said he died in a tragic fire,? ugh none of this makes sense anymore. well I might as well find out.

"halt, halt what?" I asked him

he raised an eyebrow at me and sarcastically answered "halt I don't need my sur-name there for I don't use it"

"well even if you don't need it, you could still tell me" I prompted. Will and Alyss must have woken up to us talking and they both emerged from their sleeping quarters.

"halt, Horace, i didn't expect you quite so early, don't you know we like sleep around here?" he directed the question to halt.

"well then you've gotten out of the habit I got you into of waking up early, and you should be ashamed of yourself." halt replied tone laced in sarcasm.

"halt seriously whats last name?" I asked annoyed he had tactfully avoided my question.

everyone turned back to me Alyss and Will with confused faces, "why?" Will asked

"because I think I know him but I cant be sure until I know his last name" I answered a little more vehemently than I had intended.

At this Halt's head snapped towards me, "why what will my last name prove?"

"and we still don't even know your last name" will added

"yeah" halt helpfully added " what if I would know you if I knew your last name?"

"well then how about this" I started seeing an idea forming "I tell you and you tell me?"

"find" halt said shortly

"find I replied in kind "ill go first " i offered "my name is Caitlin, "Caitlin O'Carrik " the name almost sounded foreign to me. all of their eyes opened in surprise and they all turned to halt.

"why whats your last name" i asked.

"O'Carrik, my name is Halt O'Carrik." we sat there in stunned silence for a few minuets, it was Horace who finally broke the silence,

"wait you have a daughter?" he asked confused

"what no-hes not-i don't have a-we've never met" me and halt explained together.

"well then who is youre dad maybe that wold explain it" suggested Alyss, ever the diplomat.

"my technical fathers name is, Ferris, the king of Clonmel." I told them in a small voice I wasnt proud that horrible person was my father. I looked up and halts face was the one I noticed immediately it had barely composed anger written all over it, they knew what my father had done to me or at least know he was brutal, not the details.

"well I may not have a daughter, but at least I have a niece." halt commented after controlling his anger. "who is your mother" he inquired

my expression lightened a little at the thought of my mother. "my moms name was Fianna she was sweet and just, even though ferris kept her from having rule in the kingdom. but when he would get angry and take it out on me she took care of me, protected me, stopped him when she could, cleaned up my wounds, or even just held me when I cried, and told me it would all be ok." I finished and could feel the hot tears behind my eyes.

"was? what happened to her" horace ventured to ask

I looked up and my eyes kind of had a glaze like I was looking into the past not all here in the present, "she's dead, according to m fathers doctors she drowned" I told them

"how?" halt asked he had an edge to his voice that scared me even though I knew it wasnt because of me.

"her and my father were out in the lake by our castle, they were apparently spending the day together at my dads request. but my mom saw me before she went and told me that no matter what she loved me and if im ever lonely to keep this close to my heart" I pulled out a necklace from under my shirt of a heart with lace detailing. "I was worried because she didn't say it casually like any other day, she was sad, I followed them and watched from the closest side of the bank. they were in the boat and my mom stood up to look at something my father pointed at over the edge, as she leaned over the edge he pushed her in, at first i waasnt sure but when he used the oar to keep her under I knew. I jumped in the water and tried to swim out to her, to help her but when I got there she was already gone and i looked up and my father was smiling, I grabbed m mom and swam to shore with him behind me, I was balling, and as soon as my father hit the bank he started his crocodile tears. he tried to come over to her and pretend to weep over her I pushed him away told him never to come near her or me, he got angry and started doing what he always did, but this time he pulled me to the water and tried to drown me too, but i grabbed a broken root and hit him over the head, when he was unconscious i alerted the guards and i packed everything and left i ended up here in arluen." i finished my story and i has light tears falling, everyone was in another stunned silence, at first i took it as disbelief, but then suddenly halt pulled me into a hug.

he told me he knew this was te truth, because ferris had tried to kill him the same way, and after that he ran too. i looked up at him wide eyed and didn't think for a second he was lying, and we sat there holding each other till i stopped crying


End file.
